Hidden Place
by Feign-rar
Summary: Seamus and Harry have a relationship, just not in person. They connect at night through their dreams, but Seamus wants more. Harry on the other hand, does not.


Hogwarts was completely empty, save for two figures. The wind slipped through their hair and brought leaves flying through their feet. Looking face to face, all one could do was smile. The boy with the lightning-shaped scar brushed his hand gently across the other's cheek, smiling and laughing out of sheer happiness.

"If only real life were like this, eh Harry?" the other boy asked lightheartedly with his gentle Irish accent.

"If only, indeed. . " Harry's voice trailed off and frowned for a second, before looking back up and smiling. "But" he said "it's better than nothing, and no one will ever find out."

Seamus stopped to look into Harry's eyes, leaned in for a kiss, and then grinned and said: "I did."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two awoke back in their dorms, both having had another perfect night together, all thanks to the dreaming potion they took. "One sip of this and you'll be able to share each other's dreams." Harry remembered Slughorn say. "So long as you put something of importance in it beforehand. That's how you know who's dream you'll end up in." Simple enough, Harry thought. Even after all the years spent at Hogwarts, he still had his doubts. But after one night together, he no longer found himself questioning.

Seamus looked at Harry, and Harry looked back, though only for a second. Seamus frowned at this gesture, believing him to be ashamed of their relationship. True, no one knew, but Harry promised to tell his friends as soon as he was ready. Seamus was ready, even with a girlfriend. And as far as Seamus knew, the whole thing with Ginny was going to end soon. Harry just had to find the right time. He looked at the clock and read "8:13". Yep, seemed like a perfect time to him.

Down at breakfast, Seamus sat to the left of Harry. Ginny was on his right. Seamus looked at Harry, and then at his hand. Ginny and Harry were holding hands, in front of him. "How sad that he has to deal with that everyday, maybe I should just tell her." he thought to himself, but realized that would hurt his relationship with Harry more than help. He frowned. Everyday that would go by made him a little more hopeful and a little less patient. He was always used to being in control, but so was Harry. He'd have to think of something that would make Harry jealous. So jealous that he would be forced to come out, and yet subtle enough to make it seem as if it was all Harry's doing.

"Oh, Parvati, won't you come and sit with me? We seem to rarely see each other anymore." He grinned. Perhaps having a girlfriend would come in handy.

Harry looked at Seamus suspiciously as Parvati sat down. He had an unusually large grin and wondered what he was going to do next. Of course, he had a slight idea, but what happened he could not have prepared himself for.

Seamus quickly took hold of Parvati, forcing his tongue down her throat. Parvati was completely enraptured by the Irishman and couldn't help but kiss back. Harry watched, amused, until he noticed Seamus' free hand. Slowly but surely it moved down her chest, past her stomach, and into her skirt. And then came the moaning. Parvati tried to keep quiet, but Seamus' relentless attacking only made her moan louder.

Harry didn't know what to do or say. He tried to look away but with everyone looking towards them it only made it worse. So he looked back and saw Seamus wink at him. "How dare he! No, this can't be happening, it's all a dream, all one horrible dream… but can't I control my dreams with the potion? What's goi-" he was cut off by Ginny screaming. He didn't realize that in his confusion he started to squeeze her hand to the point that he almost broke her finger. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" was all he could say to himself.

She looked at him and with one foul swoop left a mark that rivaled his own lightning scar and ran off. Could today get any worse? If Seamus had anything to do with it, yes, yes it could.

Seamus stopped and gave Harry a look that read: Had enough yet? And then to insult to injury, he looked at Parvati and licked his lips. "Nothing beats a little morning love." Seamus said with his overly large grin.

Harry knew what Seamus wanted, and in fact, this was the perfect opportunity. Seamus looked at Harry with pleading eyes, but he was too furious to care. He stood up, glared at Seamus, and ran off to find Ginny.

Seamus needed something bigger than Parvati, something much more personal. He wasn't about to give up this easily.

"Sorry, Parvati dearest, but it's about time you found someone else." And with that he was off.

--------------------------------

A/N: This chapter is a little short, but it's my first fanfic. Hopefully I'll add the next chapter later this week. If not then in two weeks for sure, since I'll be on vacation in Alaska ^_^


End file.
